Santa's Little Helper
by AriaFitz1234
Summary: Aria has a fun surprise for Ezra a few days before Christmas. R/R Please! ONESHOT!


**Warning: I am by no means a great writer so this most likely sucks. I was bored out of my mind though so I figured why not...**

**I own nothing.**

Ezra woke up to the sound of a very persistent knocking on his door. He sighed, and reluctantly removed himself from a mess of blankets. _Again_, he thought, assuming it was Mrs. Rosenthal forgetting her key for the second day in a row. Yesterday she gave him a plate of Christmas cookies in return for helping her get back into her apartment, and his stomach growled as he hoped she would bring another batch today.

He opened the door and his jaw dropped. "Wow," he said stunned, "this is soo much better than cookies." Before him stood Aria wearing a very revealing Santa's helper costume, black high-heeled boots, and a sexy smirk. She walked into his apartment slowly, dropping the long black peacoat she was holding to the floor.

"I was sent here on official business from the North Pole. It seems that you, Mr Fitz, have been naughty this year. There is still a chance for you to get on the nice list, but you have to do everything I say," Aria said in a low husky voice, her eyes staring straight into Ezra's. He watched her lustfully and smiled as he moved towards her, deciding to play along.

"Please Miss Santa's helper, I really want another chance to be nice. I'll do anything."

"Good. Wait right over there." She pointed to a spot a few feet in front of his bed. Aria then took her ipod out of her coat pocket and attached it to Ezra's speakers on his dresser. She tapped the screen and "Santa Baby" filled the room. A huge smile on Ezra's face, assuming his girlfriend was about to put on a show for him. He moved to sit on the bed so he could watch, but she stopped him.

"Woah where do you think you're going?"

"Well I thought that you were going to...dance?" he asked unsure of himself now.

Aria let out a dry laugh and shook her head slowly. "No, no, no. _You_ were the one that's been naughty, not me. That means _you_ have to dance for _me_." She plopped herself on the bed and crossed her legs.

Ezra's eyes widened and he gave off a nervous chuckle. "Please tell me you're-"

"I'm completely serious."

"But-"

"TAKE IT OFF FITZ!"

Ezra sighed. This was actually happening. _Well if you can't beat'em, join'em._ He started to move his hips side to side in time with the music as he slowly eased his shirt up over his head. "Yeaaa," Aria yelled in encouragement. He started getting into it and began spinning the shirt above his head while he circle his hips the same direction. Ezra released the shirt and it flew straight to Aria. She brought the shirt up to her nose, breathing in the scent of her boyfriend as he started unbuttoning his pants. He walked right in front of her and dipped down a little, still moving his hips. He pulled the top of his pants down slightly, revealing a teasing glimpse of his black briefs before he pulled them back up.

"Hey! What are you doing? Keep going," Aria cried out in frustration. Things were just getting good.

Ezra bent down so his face was just above Aria's, and he stared at her with a hungry look in his eye. It was time to turn the tables. He chuckled and said, "Nope, I don't think so. I've given it some thought, and I don't really mind being on the naughty list if it means I get to do this." Ezra picked her up and threw her to the top of his bed as Aria let out shocked scream. He quickly pounced on top of her and kissed her greedily. He ground his hips into hers as his hands moved to her breasts. She pushed his pants down as far as she could get them and used her legs to kick them off the rest of the way. Just as she was reaching down to cup his erection, he grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head. "The naughty one gets to be in charge," he breathed in her ear and she immediately became more wet than she already was. This dominant side he was showing was definitely new-and she was loving it. "Keep your hands above your head." She was breathless as she nodded her head to show she would comply with his wish. He pulled the top of the festive lingerie off of her and leaned back to take in the sight of his girlfriend in nothing but red silk underwear and black stilettos. Her face was flushed and her eyes were filled with the perfect mix of lust and love. "So gorgeous," he muttered softly. Ezra leaned down to kiss her lips, her neck, her collarbone. He continued further, taking her right nipple into his mouth and bit it slightly before easing the pain away with his tongue. He then did the same to her other breast as his hands trailed all over her body-caressing and scratching and grasping their way across her porcelain skin. He kissed and touched her as though he wanted to devour every inch of her.

Aria was consumed by the feelings he was igniting in her. Unable to last another second without touching him, she moved her hands to run her fingers through his hair. She arched her back as his kisses traveled further down her body. His hands toyed with her panty line, teasing her. "Please Ezra," she desperately begged. He complied, sliding them down her legs and over her boots. He then began to kiss his way back up her legs, spreading them wide as he went. He bit and sucked at the top inside of her left thigh causing Aria to let out a soft moan. He then position his mouth over her core and breathed out heavily. Aria squirmed as the hot air hit her.

Ezra circle the tip of his finger around her opening and said, "You know are I think you had it wrong before. You're the real naughty one, just look how wet you are. Nice girls don't get soaking wet like this." Aria groaned as she lifted her hips in a fruitless attempt to make Ezra's fingers slide in deeper. "Ah ah ahhh not until you admit that you're naughty."

"I'm naughty," she whispered.

"What was that?"

"I'm the naughty one," she moaned louder, "please Ezra. I need you."

He didn't need to be told twice. He drove his tongue into her opening as his thumb went to work on her clit. Aria's hands desperately grasped at the sheets beneath her, and she lifted her hips once again to take him deeper. Ezra continued to indulge himself on Aria's sweet juices. He licked and sucked her clit. He thrust two fingers into her opening and curled his fingers up to hit her G-spot. He slowly slid his other hand from her hip to her knee, dug his nails in, and clawed his way back down. This sent Aria over the edge, and she moaned out his name as her insides clamped down on his fingers. He watched as she came back down from her high, and then kissed his way back up her body.

Ezra reached over and pulled a condom out of his nightstand. He rolled it on his hard member and positioned himself at Aria's entrance. His lips gently met hers in a loving kiss as he slowing pushed into her. After a few long and agonizingly slow thrusts, Aria wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him into her harder and faster. He felt the heels of her boots press into his lower back as he kissed down to her neck, playfully biting the skin over a sensitive spot causing a moan to erupt from the sexy creature beneath him. At this, he really began to pick up the pace, repeatedly slamming into her. He reached his hand down between their bodies and started flicking her clit with his thumb over and over. Aria cried out Ezra's name as she came hard, her muscles tightening around him. This was Ezra's undoing. With one last thrust, he too lost himself in mind-blowing pleasure.

* * *

As they lay side by side trying to catch their breath, a thought occurred to Ezra. "Wait, didn't you say that if you dress up for a guy on any day besides Halloween you wind up on an afternoon talk show?"

Aria laughed as she recalled telling him that. "Yes, but I decided to make an exception since it's almost Christmas."

"Well you know that's really unfair to the other holidays. I don't want them to get jealous," he said as he rolled on his side to face Aria.

"Oh really," she replied, having a pretty good idea where this conversation was heading.

"Yea they will," he nodded with a grave look on his face. "Which means that you're just going to have to dress up for me on every holiday. Think about it, you would look great as a bunny on Easter. And on Veteran's Day you could be a sexy sailor. And on the Fourth of July you could-"

Aria laughed as she rolled back on top of Ezra. She shook her head slightly and said, "I wouldn't hold your breath." Before he could respond, she attacked his lips with hers, and they continued to make love the rest of the night.

**A/N: So that happened haha. Please review and let me know what you think. I feel like it's awkward at points, but since I'm a slightly awkward person in general, I suppose it makes sense that my writing follows suit.**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
